Invulnerability
Invulnerability is the ability to be impervious to harm and impact wherein most cases with characters with this ability are also immune to all diseases and ailments. Kryptonian invulnerability Kryptonian invulnerability manifests almost instantly after exposure to an environment under a yellow sun. This invulnerability comes from an invisible force-field, that very little can penetrate, and the strength of this field gets stronger with age. As a young adolescent, they cannot be hurt by any kind of blade, or by physical force or trauma, however bullets at this time can bruise their body, but not penetrate their skin. At about age fifteen, their bodies cannot be at all marked by gunfire, and by age nineteen or twenty, their bodies are so tough that virtually nothing can penetrate it, not even tornadoes or nukes. Atlantean invulnerability Atlanteans have a higher durability level when underwater, but by how much isn't clear. Arthur Curry was able to take a punch from Clark, but Victor Stone mentions that Arthur almost got crushed to death by something underwater, which doesn't make, seeing as he was able to pretty easily take a punch from Clark. This leaves their invulnerability level undefined. Enhanced/Superhuman Durability Various beings in the show had displayed a level enhanced/superhman durability. While not as near as improvious to damage as beings with an actual invulnerability, those with enhanced/superhman durability are tougher than humans. Mostly, this gives them some defense against blunt force traumas, but leaves them vulnerable to blades, bullets and other methods that actually pierce through the body. Characters and Objects with Invulnerability ;Kryptonians * – Clark's invulnerability has grown stronger over the years he has spent on , to the point where he is now almost fully indestructible. When he was younger, he could walk through fire and come out unharmed, his body was unaffected by warm and cold temperatures, etc. When Tyler Randall touched his face, Clark was in a small amount of pain, but he did not turn into a pile of ash like everyone else who he touched, and shortly after his body healed from the wound quickly. * – When Jor-El came to Earth in 1961, he showed invulnerability when Lachlan Luthor tried to shoot him. * – Has shown invulnerability since her time on Earth before being cast into the . * Conner Kent – After tried to kill him, he demonstrated his invulnerability when the injection needle she used bent over his skin. * Disciples of Zod – Showed invulnerability when, after they arrived on Earth, they were shot at by the police. * – Demonstrated invulnerability when he took over 's body after being freed from the Phantom Zone. ( ) * Zor-El – Showed invulnerability when he was resurrected as a clone by the blue crystal after Clark punched him out of a window. * – Showed only invulnerability when she was resurrected as a clone by the blue crystal. *'Raya' – Her invulnerability did not seem to be as strong as Clark's due to her short time on Earth, but she did possess the other abilities of native Kryptonians. * – His invulnerabilities develop after something kills or harms him. ;Other Aliens * Titan – Showed great durability in brutal combat with Clark, taking severe punches, but was vulnerable to his own spike. * – Has shown invulnerability on a level comparable to Clark's, having taken his DNA and created a complete duplicate of Clark (although his prowess with this ability was hampered by his susceptibility to sunlight). * – Has shown some level of invulnerability, but this has not been explored more as he is rarely seen being hit on-screen. * Baern – Showed invulnerability when Raya kicked him out of the barn. * Maxima – Possesses a degree of invulnerability, being tough enough to withstand shoves from a Kryptonian. * Darkseid ;Technology * - Brainiac is highly durable but not as much as Kryptonians. * Key - The disc key has shown to be highly durable, as it protected Frederick Walden's hand from getting burned. * Kal-El's spacecraft - Clark's ship survived after it landed into a field from space and appeared undamaged and also appeared to be extremely dense. ;Metahumans *' ' – Gains invulnerability after having the Prometheus suit grafted to her body. *'Eric Summers' – After he leeches Clark Kent's powers, he displayed this when he shattered the thief's knife. * Jeremiah Holdsclaw – Was bestowed with Kryptonian powers by the Starblade until he could give it to Naman, but they were taken away once the Starblade was not in his possession. * Victor Stone – After being made into a half-bionic machine by , he was given super human abilities and possessed a great degree of durability to physical harm, but not as durable as Kryptonians. Notes *In the show, invincibility comes from an invisible force-field. In the comics, Kryptonians generate a bio-electrical aura under a yellow sun, and it protects them to such a point, that pretty much nothing can penetrate it. *Interestingly, speculated that had some invulnerability, because he survived a meteor shower, driving off a bridge and a plane crash. Category:Powers & Abilities